One shot collection
by Evillevi
Summary: As stated above. Not limited to HP or TT category.
1. Introducing Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>A blast. Fire. Rain and finally a spell of ice mines bound to the rain.<p>

There were no screams as the death of countless more people were virtually instantaneous

And then he stood alone on the battlefield. The latest and hopefully last battle.

He stood regal and proud overlooking the destroyed landscape. The sole survivor of the latest skirmish in this thrice damn war.

Everywhere he looked chaos reign. After all what can one expect when every single person in a war wield miracles to battle. There were places where the earth was scorched. The sky itself was on fire. and the water teeming with demon as beautiful as they were deadly. There were trees so big that they dwarf skyscrapers.

* * *

><p><em>Take teddy and go, I will stay behind and block them.<em>

_And What about you? Are you just going to lea-_

_Don't worry. I will come back. I promise_

_Don't promise me that. Just promise me you don't die_

* * *

><p>Looking back he could not help but ask the question "why Me?" only to be answered by just four words. "You are Harry Potter"<p>

He was barely aware of it. Just that every time he went to sleep when he was younger he had a dream. A single dream that always continued where it last ended. It was like he had another life.

* * *

><p><em>The rain is heavy today. Good thing we followed my sense of direction or we would be wet tonight<em>

_Hey! Don't blame me for your bad luck._

_Shush now and hold me please. I don't like it when you tell me about that._

_Sorry_

* * *

><p>One where he had a family to call his own. One where he was Happy. But then he went to Hogwarts and found magic. As he got Happier the dreams got rarer. Until one day it stopped.<p>

Oh what a fool he had been. He thought it was over when he killed Voldemort. And then what with him playing hero doing impossible things just to help random people it went and bit him in the arse.

However when he received that ultimatum he took up arms. No matter what the people though they were things he would never do for them. And so he went to lengths to insure that their plans as noble as theirs belief would fail. Although when he saved Teddy he died. No one knew, not even Harry himself what exactly did he died from. His body had wounds from spells that had no cure yet he remained standing until he won the war. He was like Merlin in the legends of old.

His only problem that not all his friends stood by him. A poison slipped into his drink slowed down his reflexes and he lost his edge. He stopped being able to shield himself on time and so where he used to be able to fight unscathed he now stood dead with wounds so bad he was unrecognizable. Ron was dead too courtesy of a knife to the head by Kreacher when they found out about his treachery.

* * *

><p><em>Where do you think you are going Ron?<em>

_Just going to get some fresh air mate, nothing wrong with that I hope._

_No but first I need to ask you a question first. This is your bottle isn't it._

_Avada k-(splat)_

_Thanks Kreacher._

_No problem master sir. What is Kreacher to be doing with weasel's body._

_I don't really care._

* * *

><p>He knew about it even as the life slipped away when his will to keep himself alive just disappeared. So many people dead yet he alone was only reminder that they had once lived. He just wanted to live happily but that was denied to him. Fear was the driving force in people. A lesson he understood now. How could he not when fear drove the people to wage war against him. For the world to wage war against one man for the sake of their Justice when he refused their demands was something no one would want.<p>

He already forced Kreacher to take Hermione and Teddy to the Sanctuary. It was impenetrable but going in or out required a portal that took too long to make. But they were safe so it was all that mattered. 19 people stood by him through thick and thin. 18 dead and one of them even tried to betray him and to a degree succeeded. He wanted to keep his promise but he could not. He had to stay when his wounds stopped from apparating to the gate. It did not matter in the end he still accomplish his goal. Now all he wanted was peace

He wanted it. The dream that kept him sane for the time when he could do nothing. For when the Dursley abuse him to the point where he would give up hope his mind will start to fade and he will enter a peaceful slumber.

Oh how he wanted that dream to continue again. The dream that kept him alive in spirit and mind. Oh how he wanted it. But not knowing whether it would come all he could do was to looked down. The three Hallows adorn him even as the sword of Gryffindor was held in his off hand. He wanted so badly to die right now but he needed to do something. So with a thought he called the entirety of his magic to bear and remove them from existence, denying those which he once protected from ever claiming the power to surpass death. Than, even with a smile on his face he died as his body scattered into oblivion.

XXXX

The world cheered for his death. Without the Chosen One to stop them they could remove the greatest taint of evil on Earth. But that cheer turned into increasing horror of disbelief as they could not find the body of the Chosen one. For years the story went of the greatest Dark Lord in history. A man capable of going against the might of the world. With shields and spells of the like that the world has never seen he was unmovable he stood against the forces of science and magic. Even when ancient magics guaranteed his death his body was never found.

For the leaders of the world they were seething. The greatest magic user in modern history. What secrets could they divine from his body if only they could find it. How much power could they get if they were able to lay their hand on his artifacts and regalia's? But they did not and so they were forced to keep peace with each other. Everyone saw the might a master was able to wield and none wanted to be on the receiving end of their destruction. Who knew what caliber a magician their enemies may have and that stayed their hands. From the ashes of his death the world was united not because of some misguided sense of justice or peaceful intent but simply due to the fact that they fear too much to do anything else.

And in history the world would remember Harry Potter not as the Hero of Hogwarts or the Vanquisher of Voldemort but as the Dark Lord who stood against the World. The Man who stopped the world from obtaining Justice

XXXX

Raven was somewhat worried. After their last humiliating defeat at the hands of the Hive, Robin started to take to the whole thing more obsessively.

She merely sighed and returned to reading her book. Unlike most of her tomes in her collection this was a story, a fiction with no basis in reality. It was also rather interesting since it was a book of collection of allied countries fighting against an evil Magician. It rather reminded her of her 'family'. A motley collection of teens doing what is right against criminals.

It was a book she was rather fond of being one of the few stories the monks gave her. It had no title and had a nice leather cover. It was nostalgic for her to just sit in a corner or in her room and just browse through the pages. Once again she sighed when her communicator rang for her and once again interrupting her pleasure reading.

She suppressed her emotions and wrap her cloak around herself as she willed her powers to the living room.

A brief flash of nothingness and she opened her eyes to the bright light coming through the glass windows. She realized that everyone had already arrived before her. Cyborg and Beast boy were on the couch with the Game Consoles out for their game and Star fire had a tub of popcorn with Peanut butter at her side.

At any rate their de facto leader had already commandeered their giant television and had a picture of a private hospital on it. She didn't want to know what kind of bad news Robin was about to bring up.

So she settled to stand up in her usual place against the wall. Despite the shadows of her hood Robin managed to catch her eye and gave her a disappointed look for not joining the group. Raven merely shrugged her shoulders and Robin cut to the chase.

" Guys this is a picture of a private hospital on the outskirts of Jump City. It is surrounded by a small forest so it very out of the way. It is a place where anyone with enough cash would go to get treated." The picture showed a building it was still somewhat boxlike and reminded Raven as the equivalent of a rather snobbish building despite it being painted with diferent of beige and brown. Robin brought up another picture and continued. "Now this is a picture that a street camera took two days ago."

It was a picture of Jynx, the leader of the Hive team. She had her hair tied up in a pony tail along with some rather expensive dress and despite all her personality flaws looked like an elegant lady. Everything from her posture to the flowers in her hand scream something akin to womanly perfection. For a brief moment Raven felt a surge of jealousy at how well her nemesis looked before focusing on Robin words.

"…ive may be planning a kidnapping at the hospital. Jynx herself visited the hospital once a week for the better part of the year if not more often. And with how rich some of the clients get it would be necessary for us to stake out the hospital."

Oddly enough she was expecting Beast Boy to ask first but to Raven's mild surprise it was Star fire who had that honor.

" But friend Robin how can we get the Evil girl of bad luck to catch for the men of police if she did not do wrong yet." Star fire said this with a rather curious face with her eyebrows bunched up together with hands on her knee propping up her face like the Thinker.

Robin merely reached into his pocket for a piece of paper. And with a show of dexterity unfolded it with one hand before walking to the couch to give it to Star fire.

"This is how I plan to do it Star. It's an arrest warrant for the arrest of Jynx for a Museum theft recently. It wouldn't matter that much since we must prove beyond reasonable doubt that this girl is Jynx beyond her hair color. However we can monitor her activity at the hospital and if we need a reason from the police we can use this as an excuse."

"But why do we need to use something so elaborate. We can go there and kick her butt come back in time for my new tofu sausages."

"We need it because the hospital is quite strict about us superhero and villain. I doubt we can use our normal tactics without the hospital trying to sue us for some of the laws we would be breaking. Most people would let it slide but you are my team and I'm not taking any chances."

" But friend Robin why can we be sued? Aren't we being the hand of Justice?"

Robin just massaged his head while trying to come up with a simple way of explaining things. Everyone was awaiting the answer as well since besides Beast Boy none of them were super heroes before.

"The Hospital in question Star is rather strict of heroes going anywhere near it. They seem to think that if they allow us heroes there then it would attract the attention of the super villians in the area."

Star fire nodded her head in understanding and Robin took it as a sign to continue outlining his plan.

" The first thing we need to do is to determine whether that girl **is **Jynx before she enters the hospital. Then we'd have to analyze where exactly does she go to in the hospital since we do not want her to have the chance to cause fatalities in the hospital if she is planning on kidnapping someone and we have to stop it. This is the basis of the plan and most of the details is going to be somewhat more changeable in order for us to freely test ourselves in how we observe Jynx. So any questions."

Cyborg just scratched his head before asking " But why is our plan so detailed now. Usually we just you know make it up as we go along"

" It's because we have to investigate someone when everything could go wrong. It's something I learn from Batman. If you can help it plan everything as much as you can for any situation. Now does anyone have any questions"

It was Raven this time who answered

"When do we start?"

XXXX

She wanted to hurry.

_Up the stairs._

_Turn left at the junction._

_Down the hall_

But she did not. She knew it would not make a difference.

_Up another flight of stairs._

However even she could hope.

_Turn right at the second door from the lobby._

Now is the time that everything seemed to be looking up.

_Down another doorway._

Now he is finally starting to recover.

_Tears fell down her eyes. Unabashed she gently dabbled it away with a handkerchief from her purse._

Nightmares that caused him to cry. Memories that force him into a cowering mess. That was what she thought happen. Even though it was unbearable for her to look at him in that state she consoled to herself. How can anyone do otherwise when the impossible was about to happen.

He could walk or eat or even talk. He was in a coma but he had started to stir.

_Greet the old matron as she buses herself with the more 'forceful' of the patients_

They given up hope. All but her and one of her dearest wish may finally come true

_A smile, small simple and so rare she almost never use it._

As he was getting more fitful in his sleep the nurse told her that he seem to be getting somewhere. Even if it means that somewhere landed in death.

She wished that he would get better. She hope that he would get better but with the certainty that her life will change, for better or for worse a part of her wanted nothing to change.

XXXX

It was impossible. Frustratingly slow. A groan escape his lips as a coffee overuse headache pounded inside his skull.

"What's wrong Robin"

Said crime fighter turned his head around to see Raven at his door. Then with all the vigor of a dying man had his head flop back onto the head rest of his chair.

"It's nothing Raven. Just the hospital being very difficult. This is the first time I had to do this and even when we have the advantage compared to other superheroes it is still a rather sore point to know that we are technically braking the law by being 'vigilantes',". Robin voice expressed a tone of exhaustion at the end.

" Don't force yourself too much Robin. You may be our leader but you still need to rest every now and then."

" So why are you up here? Did something important crop up?"

"No I'm just coming here to warn you that the others are going to come here soon to try to help you."

With a small smirk Raven left with a long tortured groan dogging her heels.

Xx 7 days laterxX

" Al right Titans we are going to continue with the plan like normal. Just like we rehearsed. We did it many times so-"

"We get it alright. Jeez you do work up man."

" I think what BB is trying to say Rob is for you to calm down. Getting work up is not going to help us much."

XXXX

It was somewhat like reverse drowning Harry decided. He could feel his consciousness come back little by little. With each passing moment he could breathe better, his arms could function better his eyes would open just a little bit more. There was light streaming from something on his left. His bed seemed to be rather uncomfortable. But what got his heart pumping was the fact that he was almost naked. There was just something that felt like a flimsy sheet covering his back and front.

Oh and he saw a lot of pink.

Lots of pink bobbing on his left.

And with a rush some of his dreams came to the forefront of his mind.

Of the girl he played in the mud with. They were both dirty poor but happy.

Or the same girl sleeping with him under the shade of a tree with raindrops playing their lullaby all around them.

Harry wanted to hope but he was afraid to. What if it wasn't a dream. What if he wakes up and this feeling will go away. However for all his doubts his desire for that moment of perfection was too great and he tried to rouse himself to see who that blob of pink was.

It was slow work. Torturously slow as his body refused to function as he wants. But still he persevered. It seemed like a lifetime but it was a rather novel experience to open his eyes and see without needing to use glasses.

As his sight came into focus he saw Jill. She was older but not any more secure. what made the picture even better was the fact that she was wearing a dress that screamed 'cuddly'. Still the fact remained that she was sad. Her face while free of tears was also free of the mask that hid her emotions.

It was like the start of some of his better dreams. And like a script he did the things that he knew would make her smile.

He smiled himself and called out "It's been a while hasn't it Jill.?"

She was started into action and after a moment, with tears in her eyes she launched herself at him with arms outstretched.

But he was Harry _freaking _Potter and the world went to hell before he could even appreciate the bone breaking hug he was sure was coming at him.

XXXXX

Robin was looking at the sonar screen. He was laying on top of top of the nearest tree to the hospital. The screen itself looked like a small laptop. That said the images were rather dull like ultrasound. Just lines making barely recognizable patterns. It wasn't good but it was the best alternatives when he realize that he could not use his normal method of monitoring people. A violation of privacy the school said.

All of a sudden he noticed that there was a movement.

Tensing his body for the third time this day he was shocked when the blobbed marked Jynx suddenly moved towards the patient.

"Rave-" Before he could even finish the sentence Raven reacted, sensing the spike of distress in the boy traffic light.

As she neatly pulled virtually everything out of the room Robin shot his rope at the roof. He had to rescue the patient first while Raven separated Jynx from him.

He shot his grappling hook at the roof and used it to swing around into the debris from Ravens attack. It went on like slow motion as he slipped into a blur of colors in order to find the patient. His eyes narrows at the falling body and a slight shift in his centre of gravity altered his course to catch the white clad guy.

In five seconds he was zooming around the side of the hospital. He only had one hand on his gadget while his other hand was on a holding the target of Jynx assassination attempt. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that the fight between Raven and Jynx had only started. And yet it seemed too high profile for one of their usual fights.

Getting rid of that thought his training kicked in and he promptly landed in the parking lot used by the staff. He was about to gently lay the patient 'Price' down when he felt movement coming from the comatose teen.

" Hey are you alright". This was followed by a gentle shake.'_A false alarm. Though it would be good if he had woken up.'_

Turning to leave he was about to swing himself into the fight only to hear

"Where…..pinkkk?"

"Hey are you okay man. We are sorry we had to that but you see that villain was trying to kill you so we had to get you up."

It took a clearly visible amount of effort but The next sentence was clearly enunciated

"Where is she?"

"Don't worry she's gone right now. My friends and I are going to catch her and turn her into the police. Do you remember which doctor was in charge of your health."

To his surprise the guy just ignored him and made the motions to stand up. Ignoring the ever increasing signs of strength Robin was about to help the teen to do just that when he receive a punch right into the face. Recovering from that attack he jumped back as much as his body could do. It was a mistake as the previously comatose guy, Price suddenly ran towards the sound of fighting. Far faster than anyone in his state should have the right too

"WAIT come back here. It's too dangerous….."

'_Shit he must be confused. I need to subdue him before he kills himself. Or before he meets up with Jynx.'_

XXXXX

Harry's Journal

My magic was there but even without my wand I could still cast the body improvement spell. A necessity if I wanted to be able to physically escape if I was disarmed. Still it was no problem.

When a blast of energy detonated the ground in front of me I knew that I should have run away lest my life is lost in a fight I am not prepared to face. But I threw caution in the wind as I hope that I could find my childhood friend. I guess It was stupid in hindsight but even so it would not have mattered in the long run, at least where my choices would take me.

I could feel something happen in front of me. Magic that I did not know of. But like watch a train wreck I could not stop and think but rather I can only, COULD only decide to go onward without using my flashy magic. It simply did not occur to me at that time that I would not have been able to perform all but my wandless magic even had I chosen other wise.

Words could not describe how it felt when I found her. It could have been a figment of my imagination but despite that I knew that I still value her. All it would need to make it a perfect reunion would be a calm soothing environment. Something that was ultimately lacking in anything that concerns me. In hindsight I should have realize that my life would never be less complicated and that this truly was the next adventure.

* * *

><p>An This story would be based on a harry that is protective on the more seedier aspect of society if I had continued it. I however don't think I would ever continue it but the option is still valid since I did write down a simple draft of the story from end to finish. The thing that inspired this was a what if Harry was a friend to a villain before they became a villain. Harry would also be more risk taking at least initially since he would consider it as a dream. I would probably need a co-writer for this one since I have problems writing battle scenes


	2. SAO Lyfa replaces Cline

A/n Really really short snippet. I'm probably going to expand or modify this soon. Any ideas on improving my writing are welcome.

Start snippet

"It's a joke right…? The hell is this? It's a joke right!?"  
>"Stop kidding around! Let me out! Let me out of here!"<br>"No! You can't! I've got to meet someone soon!"  
>"I don't like this! I'm gonna go home! I want to go home!"<p>

Yells. Shouts. Curses. And beyond that the unholy screams.

The people that had changed from game players to prisoners by one mad man. Kirito however did not panic. Or rather was it more apt to say that he wasn't helplessly panicking. Even with the chaos engulfing all around him he stop. Stop and ask himself what would he do. First he would have to contact Lyfa. Then he would need a safe and comfortable place to meet. Then how would he take advantage of his knowledge.

Hurriedly he typed a message and sent it while meaning on to the meeting spot. Honestly it frightened him how many people he would be abandoning with his decision. But now was not the time for hesitation.

Lyfa was good. Kirito accepted this for a fact. She had practice with kendo, that much was obvious. So it was safe for her to roam about the "boar field". More to the point the most dangerous part of it would be safe for her. And empty enough that spotting her would not be as difficult as trying to meet up in the city.

Still the swordsman kept a sharp eye for any signs of her. Most would have been cursing his luck for staying on the field while his friend stock up on potions. Kirito wan't "most" so he helped himself with the numerous Wild Boars while keeping out an eye on the castle gates. After the initial rush of players, a small number of players dared set out. Understandable really since death was permanent. But if that was the case why was he out here. Was he that suicd...

"Kirito there you are"

Black met on black and then shock spread across their faces. Both of them ignored the mobs, the thundering ruckus from the city, and the nearby player.

Lyfa, Kirito knew, was about his age while having a body that even made him speechless for a short moment. She was also shyly flirtatious, trying and sometimes succeeding in teasing him and failing when she gets too nervous. Suguha, Kirito also knew, dislike games with a passion. In point of fact the relationship between the two was rather strained because of his obsession computers and Vr games.

The two should not be the same person. How could they be? But his eyes told only the truth just as his mind tried and failed to find a reason to say the two were separate. They both wore the same armour, the same cloak and wielded the same sword. If it was not the height difference then they would look like sisters.

And for the first time since the start of the Death Game, Kirito tasted fear. Fear of death. Fear for her. But that was only natural. He didn't know he had such a high stake in the game before.

_Muscles rippled, the glint of flashing steel but Kirito weaved around the striking katana. Not wasting a moment he struck at both the throat of Illfang the Kobold Lord with his right while his left attempted to slice the tendon of the sword arm. _

Even in the rocky surrounding one would not be hard pressed to missed the signs of such a terrible battle. Because for all the signs one thing stand out the most.

_Illfang roared in pain as his weapon once again dropped from his hand. He trashed trying to hit the elusive player yet he was too far for it to be effective. _

Had there been anyone in that room they would have been staring at the only person in the room. A single person with the galls to take on a boss on his own. Or was it desperation that drove him to such suicidal heights.

_Four hours. That was how long Kirito fought. Four deadly hours where a single mistake would mean the death of him. And so he didn't make that mistake for the results would be greater than his for a boy who felt fear he brushed it aside with a will that would make gods tremble. There wasn't any real train of thought. Only action and reaction. It was all that mattered_

Forlorn. Isolated. Deserted. None of would be able to conjure the scenary in question

Empty would be the right word though. For there was nothing. The rocky grounds devoid of plants. The false sky that only mirrored the despair of those trapped within. It was empty of all but 2 things.

_The boss tried to reach it's weapon. For it's efforts it took a sword skill to it's face. _

What would drive a man, for he was a boy only in age and stature, to court death where it was not needed. Patience was a virtue and many hands make light work. Concepts that he abandoned and ignored.

_Once again Illfang was pushed off balance, Once again Kirito disengaged only to reequipped his second sword. And finally even as Ilfang counterattacked Kirito repeated a series of now familiar slashes. It then surprised him when the last move, A slash to the eyes to gain him distance, didn't land. It wouldn't since the boss had shattered in a display of light. _

And then there was one. Just a single thing in the entire room.

_Kirito walked up the stairs with a dazed expression. And happy too if his smile was anything to go by. His mind revolved around the source of his happiness._

* * *

><p>Kayaba said:<p>

You said that you would do anything, absolutely anything, to let your sister and her friend out of my game. I applaud you for your audacity. 10,000 players is large enough number that losing 2 would not be a big deal. However would you truly do anything for somebody elses freedom?

The payment for your request is simple. I would give your friends the ability to log out under one simple condition.

_**Defeat the 1st boss on your own.**_

If need be I would lock out anyone who tries to interfere so you can focus on doing the impossible. And if you succeed then take pride that you can call yourself a hero.

* * *

><p>End snippet.<p> 


End file.
